Kate and Humphrey vs Soto/Sabor vs Grumpy (Round 2)
This is a scene in Labyrinth II: Family Reunion (PrinceKodi Animal V4) Transcript (More Coming Soon) After Sid is Leading Grumpy to Soto's Base inside Isis is turning the wheel which pulls Kate, Humphrey, Manny, Buck and Diego tied up to an Anchor and their mouths coverd with Tape * Soto/Jareth: So you see guys it seems we both get happy endings after all They are being pulled into the Swimming Sharptooth's Pit while all of the villains are evils staring at them and the others watched * Soto/Jareth: I'd get my revenge and make a better empire and you. Then you all get to go to heaven Then the others mumbled with tapes around their mouths * Soto/Jareth: You Don't wanna go to heaven Sarah (Evil Laughing) Then Sid came in and Dropped his Firelight and Leans on the base * Sid/Stanley: JARETH. Before you kill anyone else I have brought a Guest over and I need to warn you he is not happy with any of us right now. (Loud Bumping) (Spinosaurus Roaring) Then Grumpy Busted Through the Base (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) Then Grumpy Rammed through the Dock and Star Fell and Grumpy Grabbed him with his jaws * Star/Zach Varmitach: Oh My God. Help Me. Then Grumpy throws him to the Ground and he scurry away and Grumpy Stepped on him and eat him and everybody looks shocked and Grumpy with blood around his snout (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) * Red/Rasputin: What how did he find us Then Sid laughs and looks at them * Sid/Stanley: Luckily for me he heard me crying so I lured him here. * Soto/Jareth: That's the Last Straw. KILL HIM Then the Leopards and Sabor chased Sid and Grumpy leaped over the Pit and Humphrey, Kate, Diego, Buck and Manny look shocked in fear and try's to eat them (Stanley Screaming) Then Sid gave Humphrey his pocket knife and Humphrey grabs it with his hands and Sabor orders her children to kill grumpy and they all attacked grumpy (Alien Queen Roaring) (Xenomorphs Screeching) Then when they all got one grumpy they all started biting him with their inner jaws and stabbing him in tail and Grumpy grabbed one And shaken it to death and throws on the wall and starts shaking them all off. Grumpy starts stomping, biting and ramming at the Leopards (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) Then Grumpy walks towards the Helpless Characters tied up while the others panicked * Jenna/Kayley: Not my baby. * Kodi/Martin: Bro you'd gotta get out of there Then Sabor walks towards Humphrey, Kate, Manny, Buck and Diego as well then they all decided to swing the rope around but grumpy nearly bites them (Screaming) Then grumpy missed and reached Sabor and opens her mouth and her inner jaw lashed out at them. Next they reached grumpy and he nearly bites them again and back to Sabor and this time she tried to stab them with her long sharp tail and missed and scratched Kate's Wedding dress and The Swimming Sharptooth Launches out of the water and ate Kate's Slipper and backs into the water (Loud Splashing) Then the water spilled onto the Button to close the pit and as it closes Grumpy and Sabor came closer and Humphrey grabs the pocket knife And cuts the rope and released Humphrey, Manny, Buck and Diego except who is still stuck and Sabor and Grumpy approaches her as Sabor begins to swipe her with her hand and Grumpy tries to eat her until Humphrey throws the Pocket Knife and cuts Kate free and Sabor ends up slapping Grumpy instead. (Alien Queen Screeching) Then Humphrey holds Kate and Kate kisses him on the cheek. Then walks up to the damaged dock and puts Kate down * Humphrey/Chris: You'll stay Right here with Hoogle, Ludo, Didymus and Stanley while I deal with Jareth. * Kate/Sarah: No Chris it's me he wants not you * Humphrey/Chris: Don't worry I'm not ganna let him or king hurt you and after this we'll be married * Kate/Sarah: Alright Go get them tiger * Humphrey/Chris: I Will princess and maybe teach Jareth a thing or two Then Humphrey climbs up as the heroes cheered for him and Soto, Shere Khan, Vitani, Dagnino, Red and Zeke seemed shocked and Soto looses his temper (Jareth Yelling) Then back to Grumpy and Sabor (King Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) (Alien Queen Loud Roaring) Then they ram at eachother slashing eachother with their Giant Arms. Then Zeke cheers for them (Llort Cherring) * Zeke/Llort: Wow look at that oh anticipation Then Sofo throws a Rock at Zeke's foot * Zeke/Llort: Oooowww * Soto/Jareth (Angry): Shut up Llort I don't need you I am ganna face Chris alone Then Soto slides down to fight Humphrey but when he is about to hit him but Humphrey dodges his punches and Punched him 3 times and holds him and punches him while Grumpy bits Sabor in the neck (Alien Queen Screeching) Grumpy then throws Sabor under the dock and causes it to collapse and caused the villains except Isis to fell under the dock and into the water as Shere Khan, Vitani, Red, Dagnino, Isis and Zeke watches (Rothbart Screaming) Then they all fell in the water and Steele loses his temper and Bradley Uppercrust III informs his father that Sharptooth Swimmer is swimming towards them * Sharptooth Swimmer/Pliosaurus: Hmmm Very Delicious Then Sharptooth Swimmer laughs and the Villains squirms as the swam away from Sharptooth Swimmer and Steele looks back and squirms underwater. (Rothbart Squirming) Then the Villains went inside a Tank and Sharptooth swimmer dug into it and shakes it around eating the Villains off screen revealing blood coming out. Meanwhile in the Main Background Sabor and Grumpy are still battling out then they headbutt eachother pushing Each other. Meanwhile Shere Khan, Vitani, Red, Isis, Dagnino and Zeke ran down and Killer came out * Killer/Dabio: I'm okay. I'm alive Then he throws his fists to the ground and Sharptooth Swimmer grabs him with his jaws and drags him underwater. (Water Splashing) Then Isis storms towards Grumpy * Isis/Gnorga: I'll turn that Dino into stone Grumpy lifts Sabor up and throws her to the wall causing her to break the walls falling out and she luckily grabs the wall and looks down and saw a rapid going up. Then Isis storms towards Grumpy * Isis/Gnorga: You'd killed by my perfect husband now i'm ganna kill you Grumpy grabs her with his mouth and throws her in the air and swallows her whole. Then Humphrey punches Soto again knocking him out * Diego/Sir Didymus: That'll teach him to get revenge on girls. * Humphrey/Chris: I need to grab the keys and we're going home. Then grumpy walks towards the family and stares at them as they all tremble in fear. Humphrey rushes to the keys, grumpy pulls out his hand and prepares his claws and opens the gate with them and opens the door and is about to eat them until Kate throws her last slipper at him and gets grumpy's attention and walks towards them. * Humphrey/Chris: Oh no I'm coming Sarah. Then grumpy walks towards them as he gives them an angry stare then sabor climbs up and grabs a chain of steel and is about to hit grumpy with it * Kate/Sarah: LOOK OUT Then grumpy is hit by the Chain of steel and is thrown to the ground and Sabor swings it around and hits him again causing him to go down. Then soto sneakily grabs Kate and threatens to kill her with a knife * Soto/Jareth: You know I refuse to lose right Sarah, * Kate/Humphrey: Yeah and that is why I'm ganna beat you again 3 years ago. Then Kate kicks him in his crotch and throws him off and spits at him. * Buck/Hoggle: How is the king of evil now Jarey. (Hoogle Laughing) Then Sabor saw her unconscious husband on the ground and swings it around and Humphrey manages to get the familys out and rushes to save Kate. Grumpy starts to wake up and As Sabor makes an attempt to kill them grumpy Bites her shoulder and throws her down and grabs her tail and swings her around with his brute strength and in slow motion he throws Sabor out of the Fort and lands near Shere Khan, Vitani, Red, Dagnino and Zeke which leaves them suprised. Then Grumpy looks at them again (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) * Kate/Sarah: Looks like it's you and me now king (Spinosaurus Loud Roaring) Then Humphrey cuts the rope and Kate, Buck, Manny, Diego and Sid grabs the rope and in slow motion Grumpy nearly bit her foot Until she is reached up and is hooded by Humphrey and kissed for real. * Diego/Didymus: Now this is a great way for a happy ending * Kate/Sarah: We just need to get out of here and marry the one I truly love. * Humphrey/Chris: That's right Then they'd Kissed again * Kodi/Martin: Can't you guys just wait for the wedding or something then Dusty gently smacks him on the shoulder * Dusty/Bulla: Oh Martin. Category:Labyrinth Category:Scenes Category:Version 4 Category:Battles Category:Dinosaur Moments